The purpose of these studies is to delineate those residual effects of previous drinking (carry-over) during the non-drinking, basal state of alcoholics (with particular emphasis on their Slow Wave Sleep) which are related to the rate of subsequent reacquisition of functional tolerance and physical dependence. The identification of such factors could help clarify the basis for predictability of the severity of the withdrawal syndrome and point to the mechanisms involved in functional tolerance and physical dependence (and the relationship between these two addictive mechanisms). The pursuit of these objectives will involve the correlated investigation of sleep, quantitative clinical assessments, blood alcohol concentrations, urinary biogenic amines, psychometric testing, steroids and circadian rhythms, isoquinolines and evoked potentials. Particular emphasis is being placed upon Slow Wave Sleep as a correlate of carry-over of tolerance and dependence.